Let's Be Nothing
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

" _Nature is pleased with simplicity. And nature is no dummy."_

Isaac Newton

Clary groaned, placing an arm over her burning forehead. The air smelled like beer. Beer and sex. She wrinkled her nose. Licking her lips, she willed her eyelids to open and instantly winced at the light flashing from her window. Her skull ached like hell. Damn him for making her drink so much. What was it today? Thursday? She shook her head wearily. Her eyes widened and she scrambled into a sitting position, grabbing at her phone. Fuck. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She mumbled kicking her feet from out of the bed sheets and darting to the bathroom, not before throwing the pillow at the boy who had slept with her.

"Get the hell up, Jace. We're thirty minutes late for work!" She heard him say something but ducked in front of the mirror and smacked toothpaste onto her brush. He came behind her looking furious. His hair was a mess. His eyes were narrowed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you to put the alarm on, Fray."

Clary spit water out into the sink and gargled before answering him, her voice knowing. "Well having sex and drinking a ton of alcohol is gonna stop that from happening." She wiped her face with the towel he held in his hand. Giving his muscled chest a light smack, she reminded him that his uniform was in her drawers. He barely gave a nod and returned to grabbing his tooth brush.

Moments passed until he searched through her belongings for his attire. He finally found them in her underwear box. He scoffed. "Put them in a better place next time, will ya?"

She was pulling a shirt over her bra. "Keep telling me what to do and I'll make sure there isn't a next time." Jace laughed and peeled off his pants to change.

It took them about ten minutes to put on their uniforms while throwing insults at each other along the way. "My keys!" Clary called, pushing her door open. He glanced around until he found them on the counter and launched them at her. She caught them effortlessly.

He decided to drive this time even though it was her car. She liked to complain. "Have you seen my hair band?" She asked, checking the compartment her face worried.

He sighed. "Just leave your hair down today. It looks better like that anyway." She heaved a heavy frustrated breath but listened, placing an Alicante hat atop her head.

"I don't know what we're going to tell Luke this time." He started, tapping his fingers on the wheel. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I care. The same thing as always." He didn't respond and pressed a button for the radio to start on. He liked rock. Sometimes alternative rock. Clary liked the same genres too. The car ride was short considering she lived close to the buzzing restaurant.

Jace flipped his own cap on and jogged with her to the main entrance greeting the aroma of fries, hamburgers, and smelly grease. "You're late!" A man boomed, stomping over to them. He heard Clary snort.

"We won't do it again, Luke."

Luke gave them a ginger smile. "Sure." His tone was sarcastic. "Get in front of the register. You're lucky Santiago took over. Next time, you won't be here."

Jace faked a gasp and dodged a punch from the older man. Chuckling, he headed to his station and grasped the paper Clary handed him. "Alright. I'm going to need two hamburgers, no tomatoes and a large fries. It's in." He told the cooks, crumbling the order.

It was quite busy today, customers arriving early to grab a bite to eat. There were kids hollering and teenagers touching one another. The noise level was high. He couldn't even listen to the classical music playing if he wanted to. It didn't bother him though. He liked the racket. "Have a great day." Clary said to a customer, giving the teenager a small grin.

His cheeks colored. "You have a great smile, y'know." Jace wanted to cough awkwardly at his flirting skills.

"Thanks." Her response was good natured and she winked at him before heading into the kitchens.

The teenager slid something across the table and onto the register. Probably his number. Smooth. Jace reached his fingers under the money mechanism and tugged the note when the man left. He read it, a lazy smile planted on his face.

Before he could yell it out and laugh about it with Raphael, it was snatched by the little leprechaun herself. She frowned at him and scanned over the scribbled words. "Typical." She muttered but placed it into her back pocket.

The day was quick and Jace waited for Clary to bring her belongings. "Have you seen my phone?" She asked and he wondered if there was ever a time she didn't lose something. He opened a few lockers and found nothing. He saw her searching through her jacket and told her if it was in her backpack.

"Why would it be there?" She protested. He snatched her bag and rummaged inside finding the missing object. Her expression brightened upon seeing it and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He followed her out the doors, not forgetting to lock up.

She drove him to his house and he waved goodbye before she headed home herself. "Fuck!" Clary cursed and stomped her foot against the door of her condo. She dialed Jace's number, temper rising.

He answered, laughing. "Did you forget something?"

"You have my damn key. Give it to me, asshat."

"Alright. Be there in five."

And the normal routine began.

 **[Review]**


	2. Chapter 2

" _When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them."_

Lemony Snicket

 **Chapter Two:**

"Dude! Come one, Clary. Just do this favor for me." He urged. She rolled her eyes probably for the tenth time that day and it was only the afternoon.

"No. Why should I? You're being paranoid. Just go with any other girl." She answered, flicking the channel to another. There was nothing good on television on a Sunday. She sighed.

"Because I want you. I'm comfortable with you." He was eating a container of yogurt from her refrigerator. The one she bought for herself. Sometimes she wondered why he even had a house if he was with her all the time.

"Yea, sure. Shut the hell up, you liar." She was smiling, liking the fact that she finally had power over him. He tossed the square container into the garbage, took two steps towards the couch, and jumped onto it. She narrowed her eyes. Oh how she despised his size. Or better yet, hers.

"What's in it for me?" She finally asked and caught him grin in relief. He was thinking. She waited.

"Beer."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Beer? Seriously? Are you shitting me?"

His face was still satisfied. "Beer for a month, on me. Sound good Clary?"

She gave him an impressed nod and hummed in satisfaction. This wasn't the best deal but it would do for this job. Jace's expression was priceless. He placed a long kiss just below her ear and told her to get ready at seven. "Wear something pretty. I want them impressed." She grumbled something back but it was hardly coherent to begin with and he was already gone.

"I don't know why I do this stuff for him."

 **[]**

Jace tapped his fingers against the banister. He was going to be late. He was not a patient person. "Get the fuck out, Clary. We're going to be late!" He called, pushing a strand of his hair back.

"I can take as much time as I want." She retorted but she was coming down the stairs, her mouth formed in an angry line. He smiled at her appearance. She looked amazing.

He whistled. "You look amazing." It was an extremely short dress but it suited her. Light blue. It clashed with her eyes. Her hair had never been long, reaching above her shoulders. She had her locks wrapped behind her ear. The only makeup she wore was dark red lipstick. Classic. He liked the look.

"Asshole." She muttered when he told her to hurry in the car. "Such a gentleman."

The ride was silent and the night cool. She wasn't normally this quiet. "Clare?"

It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. "What?"

"What's up? If you don't wanna do-"

She shook her head, staring outside as the wind blew past her face. "I don't know, Jace. It's just-I don't think your parents have ever liked me."

He laughed and she whirled to face him in surprise. "Then fuck them, right? I like you. Let's have some fun."

Some weight seemed to have lifted from her shoulders and she beamed, her freckles nearly spreading across her cheeks. "Thanks J."

He released a breath. "Anytime."

 **[]**

The restaurant was too fancy. She wrinkled her nose at the long spotless tables and the shining lights from long glass icicles. There were no teenagers there. Just adults. Rich ones. Jace's parents would fit in perfectly. Clary told herself to stay calm and follow Jace. "Come on." He whispered in her ear and led her to a table placed all the way in the back. Once they passed through the rich red curtains she found them staring at her, their features skeptical.

"Jace!" A man bellowed, his voice loud and ear piercing. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Jace managed a grin as his mother kissed his cheek. Clary sat down waiting for them to acknowledge her presence. They finally did after a conversation filled with many laughs.

"This is Clary. Clary, this is Maryse and Robert." Clary nodded her head as she waited for them to shake her hand. Her hand was clammy. They probably thought she was a slob.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She finally said, peering down at her empty plate as if it held her soul.

Maryse looked much like Isabelle, Jace's sister. Her face was stern free of wrinkles and any acne. Her husband was broad shouldered and appeared nothing like Jace. His hair was gray, his eyes a blue-black color. "It's an awfully cold day for such a dress, my dear." Clary's cheeks burned. She placed her hands on her lap, tugging at the material. There was an undertone to Maryse's words. It was mortifying. To make it even worse Robert had agreed, claiming a long gown would keep her warm. She hadn't expected this. She couldn't look at Jace either. He might have thought the same.

She didn't reply and simply watched as a waiter trudged over to her, freeing her from her misery temporarily. She had never eaten at this place before so she ordered clams. She never tried clams before either. Her stomach was already radiating like the back of a pan. She didn't want to eat. Jace was talking to his parents about something involving a business. He was too caught in to notice her staring.

They hadn't even invited her into their conversation. It irritated her. Frowning, she excused herself to the bathroom. She gazed at herself from the mirror. Then snatched a few napkins from the metal box hanging above the toilets. She lay the napkins in water and wiped her lips. The crimson color was starting to fall away into the sink. She shook her hair out and pulled off her heels, holding them tightly in her hands.

Then came the most horrible part. A young waiter walked in. It was a boy. His eyes widened and his cheeks colored. "Please tell me this isn't the men's..." She said.

He smiled a little. "It's the men's."

Clary cursed under her breath. "I'm such a fucking clutz."

The man whipped his head to the door. "I can lead you to the exit if that's what you want. I think I can cover you. You're pretty small."

She ignored the last comment. She wanted to leave badly. Should she? She could care less about the beer. Oh well. "Alright."

And that's how she ended up crouching behind a slightly muscular guy around her age. His light blond hair was tousled, his orbs a deep green. His name, she found out by his name tag, was Sebastian. She managed to escape outside and realized it was most likely past ten. She would need to catch a cab. "Thank you so much." She told him.

He waved his hand in the air like it was nothing. "I was going on my shift anyway. Here." He gave her a somewhat large jacket. Black and warm. She knit her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you need it?"

"It's an extra. You should head out soon. The weather'll only get worse."

Reluctantly she took the coat and walked off. Then she remembered the hard time she had had with Jace's parents and how much of a help Sebastian gave her. So she turned back only momentarily and leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek. "Really, thank you."

He waved as she left. "Will I see you around?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

She laughed a little, her mood changing. "Yea."

 **[]**

Jace stomped over to his parents, scowling. "You shouldn't have said that, mom." He angrily swiped his wallet ad dropped a few bills onto the table.

Maryse looked amused. "What did we say? We said nothing to offend her." Robert was quiet.

"Oh, really?" Jace was sick of these damn meetings. They were pointless and led nowhere especially when Clary wasn't there. "What about that dress thing you said? You made it sound like she was some slut?"

Maryse was patient. She stood from her seat elegantly, her woman suit in tact and void of rumples. "And you would disagree?" It was like a slap to the face. He stumbled back, his face contorting into fury. He knocked a few glasses to the ground, hearing them shatter as customers beside him yelled in alarm. He didn't care. He was ready to leave.

"Fuck you." He responded, the blood in his veins blistering. And he slammed the doors of the restaurant knowing he wouldn't be invited back again.

 **[a/n]: Hey guys! People have been wondering if I had a schedule for my TMI stories. I do not. I don't believe in a schedule because life is unexpected and I do not want to have a promise I would not actually keep. But hopefully, I'm updating actively.**

 **I hope you guys review because it means a lot. Thanks.**

 **ThatOneGoodWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

" _If getting drunk was how people forgot they were mortal, then hangovers were how they remembered."_

Matt Haig

Jace sighed, groaning loudly in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair roughly, tugging at the long locks. He grabbed his cell and dialed her number for the tenth time and listened to the operator say the exact same message. "Fuck, Clary." Was she angry at him? Of course she was, he thought dejectedly. His parents were rude and he didn't help either. He was just as bad as they were. His eyes darted across his room. He had already checked in her condo and she wasn't there. He didn't have to worry. She was probably picking something up or with her friends. Except she only had him.

"I'll just leave her a message." He muttered to himself and kicked off his shoes before collapsing onto his sofa, occasionally checking his phone for any unread texts. He couldn't watch television because everything seemed to bore him and Clary was all that was in his mind. He bit his bottom lip in thought. His parents were messed up, he already knew that for a fact. Clary didn't deserve it. She was just doing him a favor and he hadn't even followed after her when she left which made him feel horrible and slightly cruel.

Time went by slowly and Jace found himself napping on the couch, his chest rising and falling gradually. The light from the television set continued to blare on but he didn't notice, his eyelids were tightly shut with exhaustion.

 **XX**

Clary blinked her eyes and called to the taxi driver, her voice slightly muffled. "Drop me off at Lupus bar." She barely saw the nod of his head and they were driving in that direction. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to face Jace. He would probably see her as some slut just like his parents. That dinner was terrifying. Beyond mortifying. Luckily, she had left early and was going to get a drink. She heard her phone buzz with notifications and other crap but she didn't check it. It was Jace.

The taxi stopped in front a medium sized building with flashing lights and a few people outside talking to one another. She dropped a few bills onto the front seat and climbed out of the vehicle. The air was chilly but she managed with Sebastian's jacket. He was cute, she thought absentmindedly. And pretty polite. That was the thing. Clary didn't exactly like nice guys. Jace wasn't a nice guy and he was her best friend. She stomped her foot at his mention. "Fuck him." The words brought satisfaction to her and a smile pressed against her red lips.

 **XX**

Jordon eyed the girl wearily. He handed her another glass. He tried to count how many she had drunk but it was getting difficult since the bar was busy. She was a pretty girl, beyond pretty. She didn't belong in the joint at two in the morning. Another customer sauntered over to him and asked for a cocktail and he returned to doing his job. He loved Lupus. A small bar but a popular one at that. He worked there for four years ever since high school and that was a long time. He stretched out his arms and tapped his fingers against the brown countertop in front of him.

The girl was drunkenly walking to a muscular man in the corner who was smiling at her, his brown orbs filled with lust. She made her steps towards him and he grasped her hips, lifting him on his lap effortlessly. She didn't refuse, her tongue flicking out to touch his. His friends made wolf noises at the intercourse but the two didn't pay mind. Jordon peered at the stool where she had sat. Her phone lied there, brightly lit with messages. He flicked his gaze at her but she was distracted. The name was Jace with a smiley face. Whoever it was, Jordon hoped that the he would get her out of there. The guys she was hanging out with weren't so good with reputation. He waited for the third ring and finally got a response. "Hello?" Came a tired voice.

Jordon let out a breath. "Look, there's this girl hanging out at my bar and I need her out."

"What? Clary?"

"I don't know her. She's here but she's too drunk. I doubt she'll be able to drive or even hail a cab."

"Alright. I'll be right there. Where is this bar?"

"It's Lupus on Evergreen drive."

"Thanks."

"Yea."

Jordon clicked off the device and slid over several more drinks to a few older women in the back. They giggled and waved at him. He ignored them. The girl, or Clary, was touching the man's chest, her small hands feeling his body. "Shit." Jordon said, clicking his tongue. Some complaints were heard from the front of the bar.

 **XX**

Jace was frantic. What was she doing at a bar? His eyebrows knit in confusion. She was doing something that the manager didn't like. He called for a cab and shouted the location. The night was dark and starry, no clouds in sight. He was worried. He wanted the stupid taxi to stop already but it took ten minutes to do that and Jace was already running against the pavement and into the rusty bar.

The place was small but crowded and Jace turned to his left but didn't catch any red. He pushed past people who stunk of alcohol and grumbled out false apologies. Then he spotted her. Wrapped tightly on a large man who appeared to be having pleasure in her kisses. Something in his chest tightened and he trudged to them, grabbing at Clary's arm. She didn't budge until he called her name. "Clary?"

She tugged away from the guy and whirled to face him, her cheeks red from the rush of beer. "Jace?" His name came out long and confused. Her dress was ruffled up to her waist and the man's hands still lied there.

"We're leaving." Jace said and watched as Clary hopped away from the stool and walked towards him crookedly. She clung to his arm and leaned her head against his back.

The bald man sneered, white teeth gleaming maliciously. "Get your slut outta here." Clary whimpered behind him as if recalling something.

Jace was kicked out of the bar and left with a bleeding nose. He had taken a good blow on the guy. It was worth it. He tried to swipe his sleeve on his nostrils but the blood kept pouring out. Grunting, he pulled Clary along with him, her steps slow. "What the fuck did you think you were doing there?" He almost shouted. She flinched away and he sucked in a breath. He hadn't meant that.

"Stop acting like you care." She said, smacking his arm away. She was beyond drunk.

"I do." He raised his arm yet again for another taxi. He figured his wallet was probably empty now anyway.

She swayed back and forth like she was figuring out where to walk. Her red bra was exposed, the straps on her dress falling down her arms. When the taxi finally arrived, Jace hauled Clary in first. Her body was light and she hiccuped loudly, sliding next to the window. "Alicante Condos." He said to the driver.

He was relieved. She was okay. That was all that mattered right now. Jace turned to her, his face searching hers. "Clare?" He asked softly.

She looked up, her lips inches away from his. Her green eyes were dazed.

"I'm sorry." He told her, flicking her nose like he always did. "For everything. Don't do that again. Okay?"

"Okay." She managed to say after a few hiccups. He laughed and gave her a small smile.

He had to pick her up into her condo and he struggled to unlock her door when she hung loosely on his back. He kicked his foot out to shut the door behind them and strolled into her bedroom, letting her fall onto her mattress soundly. He snatched off her shoes and lifted her legs so that her blankets could lay atop her. Sighing, he sat on the ground, cross legged. She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"I know." He told her.

Jace leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Go to sleep."

She watched him curiously, a little hesitant. "We'll be okay tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Yea."

And she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

" _To douchebags!" he said, gesturing to Brad. "And to girls that break your heart," he bowed his head to me. His eyes lost focus. "And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with her."_

Jamie McGuire

When she awoke, her eyelids felt heavy. Like a thousands dumbbells were trying to drag her back to sleep. She rubbed her green orbs, releasing a short breath. She tried to stretch but something heavy was nearly atop her. It was Jace. A frown set on her lips and she rose so that her elbows rested on the mattress surface. He was sleeping. How did she get there? Her head throbbed just thinking about it. She glanced at what she was wearing. Blue dress. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped down to her pillow from the memory of the day before. Did she have to be an such an annoying shit to Jace? Clary brought her hand to Jace's long tendrils. His face appeared delicate in the light of fresh morning. He was still wearing his dress pants but no shirt. His arms were thrown over her body, his legs curled to his chest in a sort of ball way.

"When are you gonna stop coming after me?" She smiled and softly whispered, her fingers tracing against the skin of his chest. His body rose swiftly upwards then down in easy breaths. Clary slipped away from his warmth and climbed into the shower for a quick wash. The hot water splashed in small drops and she relished the feeling of being cleansed. She found some hickeys on her neck. Knew it was from the guy at the bar. It made her sad. How she allowed people to take advantage of her when she was drunk. If Jace hadn't gotten her, she wondered what else might've happened and where she would end up the following morning.

With only a bra and underwear on, she tiptoed into the bedroom, assuming he was sleeping. He was always a deep sleeper anyway. But he was awake this time. Standing near a window, his hand drawing the curtains upwards so that he could catch a glimpse of what was outside. He turned when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He gave her a smile. It wasn't teasing. It wasn't playful. Just this pure smile. She couldn't help but beam back, her lips stretching almost abnormally. "You need some advil?" He asked, reaching into her own cabinet drawer. He knew her apartment more than she did sometimes.

Clary sat down onto the wood material of a chair situated near the kitchen. She watched wearily as he filled up a cup of water and gave her the white pebble like solid. She swallowed and drank. Jace took a seat in front of her but this time on the carpeted ground. The golden spirals in his pupils looked endless when she stared at them. She didn't give a shit that she was almost naked next to him. It didn't matter. They had done worse before. "That's from the guy, right?" He commented, pointing at the purple marks on her milky, freckled skin. She nodded, her lips trembling just once. Then she was steady again.

He reached upwards and placed his thumb on the spot to the right of her neck. A violet bruise decorated the area there. She shivered at his touch and he kissed the mark warmly. Then he found another welt. This time on the inner side of her thigh. Her fingers shook and she tightened them on the arms of the chair so that he couldn't see. It was a lost cause though. The tears were already shimmering. Clary hadn't even remembered going that far with the man. She only recalled sloppy kisses and his disgusting yet adrenaline rising words that whispered into her ears as she danced. Jace's hair fell over his ears, down his forehead. He touched the spot and she flinched but it wasn't from pain and he knew.

"Clary? Come here, babe." He reached for her hand and lightly tugged at it. She willingly clung to him like she did to anyone else who offered her heat from the freezing cold. He sat, cross-legged and lifted her body atop his. She was so small. So tiny and fragile. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs on either side of him. He watched her in concern but she didn't notice. Her eyes were elsewhere.

"Promise me something." He told her, his voice rough and deep. Almost raw. She nodded, her hair moving along his shoulder.

"If you ever get mad at me, never drink." She was silent. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "Clary. Listen to me. I'm not shitting with you. If you get mad, if you get angry at me, don't go drink some beer. No wine. No alcohol, at all. Just..." He took a long pause like he was deciding what to say next. "I don't know. Hit me. Scream at me. Don't go out to a bar. People that go there just want to forget and all you want to do is remember." He stopped and she could feel his quick intakes of breath. The way his muscles flexed nervously beneath her.

He pulled her away from him so that he could see her. "Okay?"

Clary took a gulp of air, a whimper escaping her mouth. "I know." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"You're the bestest friend I could ask for, right?" The question made a small laugh bubble from her chest. She shook her head but a small dimple was already displayed on her face. He peered at her. Her coppery hair was wet. Strands stuck to his bare torso. Her lips were red. Crimson. But she didn't have anything on. She looked like he always remembered her looking. Like the most interesting person in the world who didn't have a person to share all her stories with. Things changed. They had met in their early teens and they were now in adulthood. Now, she had him. She could tell him anything. Sometimes, nothing seemed to come out of her mouth and Jace would ask himself if he meant anything to her.

"I need a shower." He told her, his lips curving. He rose to his feet with her.

"I already took one." She retorted, rubbing her hair away from her eyes.

He dragged her with him towards the bathroom. "It won't hurt to take another." She stifled a groan, her small body following his much larger stature.

They had done this a billion times probably and Clary pondered the reason why. This was what girlfriend and boyfriend did. Not best friends. She'd never wanted any girl friends because they would always ask about her and Jace's relationship and she didn't know quite how to answer. It was complicated but simple. Large but small. Everything but nothing. The beginning and also the end.

She stripped off the little she wore and stepped into the tub, switching on the shower head. Again, steam formed on the large mirror in front of the sink. Enough that she couldn't see herself there any longer. He stepped in with her, looking upwards so that the water splashed on his hair and face. The drops cascaded from his cheeks to his neck, his face turning a rich rosy hue. Clary grabbed the hanging loofah and squeezed some body wash onto it. It smelled like pomegranate and mint. The bath began to fill with water, enough to conceal their bodies. She turned the faucet off. The shower head too. Buried her small form underneath the bubbling clear liquid. He did the same.

The tub wasn't large. But they weren't gigantic either. She stood on her knees and rubbed her hands with water. Then some shampoo. The one Jace always used but she never touched even though it was her condo. "Lean in." Her voice was quiet and the air around them was hot. Burning even.

He brought his head closer and she cleansed the locks of his tawny, light brown hair. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her so close to him. The way her hands expertly worked on him. She lifted a cup and filled it water then spilled it atop his head. He shivered a little because the water was getting colder. "You're alright." She assured him moments after. He opened his eyes and blinked, careful to make sure no shampoo could cover his vision.

It went the other way around too. He washed her hair. And they stood just as the last of their bath slipped into the metal drain. The shower head was on. This was the longest shower Clary had ever taken before. She didn't mind. Jace enveloped her face with his large hands. They were thin, piano hands. Slowly and kind of like he was thinking against it, he kissed her. His arms fell away and wrapped themselves on either side of her bare waist. They were both wet and hot, their bodies instantly attracting. She felt dizzy as his tongue delved into her mouth. They had done this before too but each time felt like the very first.

She stopped and gently drew away him. She turned off the sprinkler cap and grabbed a towel for the both of them. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. He found some of his clothes in her closet and put them on. Clary put on a dress and didn't bother with anything else. "Where are you gonna go?" She asked, pressing a button on the coffee machine. He sat on the stool of the island and kicked his feet upwards one by one in a childlike manner.

"I'm staying here. I don't have plans." She nodded. Again, this was typical. A normal occurrence. She slid a hot mug to him and he took it, letting out a breath when he smelled the familiar aroma of brewed coffee grounds. Clary took a seat beside him, her feet not reaching the floor like his.

She checked the messages that kept buzzing from her phone and swiped at the calls that didn't really matter. It was half past two. A little late for coffee. "Raphael is coming over." She told Jace, her tone a matter of fact.

"Raphael? Why?"

She shrugged. "He says he wants to hang out."

Jace scoffed sarcastically. "You know he's had a crush on you since high school, right?"

Clary placed the glass cup into the sink. "I know. And I don't care. You guys are the only friends I have."

He stretched his arms out. "I'm enough. You don't need him." She laughed a little and punched him on the chest.

"Sure." He gazed at the way her dress swished against her waist. Short but alluring. The yellow fabric matched the fire burning on her head.

"I'm walking to the gas station." She indicated. "I've got to grab some snacks." He dropped soundlessly beside her.

"I'll come with." They put on their shoes and walked off. Still. It was customary. They were, after all, best friends.

 **-review-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
